


Darling, I'm lost...

by Vaela



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: AU, F/M, venjix!Dillon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaela/pseuds/Vaela
Summary: One-shot, meeting between Venjix!Dillon and Summer. Song-fic: Tom McRae - Vampire heartHere we are, in the darkest placeTo keep from forgetting I picture your face





	Darling, I'm lost...

_Darling, I'm lost, adrift in the dark._

He wanted to stop. He wanted to move. He wanted to run away. He wanted to stay.

But... he couldn't do anything.

Venjix took control over his body, turning him into the deadly machine with Ranger's powers. _The deadly machine in the black spandex._ He thought to himself. If he could he would snort, but he couldn't control his own body. He was fighting with soldiers, who didn't stand a chance. He killed them all, without hesitation. He wouldn't do that at all... but but he didn't truly have a chance.

\- Dillon! - he heard sweet, feminine voice behind his back and turned around to see Summer who was running to him. At first, she was worried, but when his eyes flashed red, her face changed to show scared realization.

\- Yellow Ranger, say your last words. -  he heard his own voice saying those words Then he attacked her.

 _I'm clutching your words to my vampire heart once more_  
_So let in the light, turn me to dust._

\- Get in gear! - she shouted and morphed at the last second before his strike met her body. Without the suit, she could be seriously hurt by his strike9, but suit took damage quite good. They fought quite long before the other rangers showed up.

 _If it don't end in bloodshed, dear,_  
_It's probably not love_

\- Dude! He's like the terminator! - Ziggy shouted to the others, but he was ignored. Dillon attacked again, connecting his own power with Venjix strength, creating a powerful wave that put everybody down. He looked at the Yellow Ranger and he smirked.

\- Yellow will go first. - He said with a cold voice, Venjix knew that Summer was kinda special to his vessel, he couldn't allow Dillon to take control again.

 _Here we are, in the darkest place_  
_My reflection shows only your face_

Summer demorphed unwillingly, but this punch was too strong and she lost energy. Dillon came to her and turned her head to face him, then he pointed blaster to her head. She said nothing, she was only looking at him with tears in her eyes and she smiled sadly.

\- Run... - Dillon managed to whisper and he managed to overpower Venjix for a second to let her go. Dillon's body roared with the pain of fighting Venjix. Summer rose up and the others took her away to safety. Dillon couldn't be happier.

 _Something is found_  
_Something is lost_

He rose from his knees and turned around to see Tenaya. His sister. Now they were together, reunited at last, but not on the side that he had hoped to meet her again. Dillon wondered if Tenaya is aware like he is, and she can't control her actions too.

 _Went looking for clues in the streets of old New York_  
_And I spilled someone's blood_  
_I broke someone's heart again_  
_someone you know_  
_you're looking at him, my friend_

With his sister, Dillon was walking destruction to the citizens of Corinth, they were killing everybody that they met on their way, destroying buildings, leaving only ashes and corpses behind them. Then, they met Scott. It was a foolish thing for him to do, to come here alone.

He didn't want to do this.

They were brothers in arms during a long time. He had promised him a race after it all would be over.

But there wouldn't be a race.

Why?

Because he had Scott's helmet in his hands... and sadly, it wasn't empty.

He threw it under somebody's feet.

\- This is your savior. - he said with a cold voice and moved with his sister.

 _And the people in our lives_  
_We all leave behind_  
_Leave behind_

They were leaving Corinth. Dillon and Tenaya had to move prisoners to the factories. They were pushed away from the city, but it was only a matter of time before they would conquer it again. Corinth was almost defenseless, but for now, Dillon and his sister had to settle with prisoners.  
  
He managed to turn back, to see the city for what was probably the last time. Corinth was almost destroyed.

 _And I wonder_  
_While we count the cost_

Venjix was giving a lot of orders. They had to be prepared for another siege to Corinth soon, attack the city at its weakest point and be done with it finally. He was monitoring the factory of new grinders, humans were working as long as they could, then when they died during their work, they were replaced by someone else. He saw Summer among the prisoners. They probably wanted to do some 'undercover mission'.

He gulped, his hand with blaster moved into her direction.

She looked at him the last time.

 _Which is sweeter;_  
_Love or its loss?_

Grinders took away her body like she was nothing. Another prisoner. Nothing special.

 _So I curse you,_  
_My vampire heart_  
_For letting me love you_  
_Love you_  
_For letting me love you_  
_From the start_


End file.
